The Thief of Attolius
by TouchedBytheAngel
Summary: A fic inspired by Megan Turner's amazing Thief series. John is the thief of Eddis, sent to go discover what the young king of Attolia Sherlock and his oily adviser the Mede Moriarty are planning. But when he is captured, he realizes that he may have more to lose than he ever imagined...


**Disclaimer: I really don't own BBC's Sherlock. Or The Thief. Or Megan Turner. _Why would I own Megan Turner? _**

The thief's body was lithe as he ran over the rooftops, his footsteps almost silent. Much more silent than the shouts heard behind him, and his tanned face curved into a grin. Soldiers from the palace…not the palace he lived in, but one he knew well. The soldiers of Sounis were strong, most definitely stronger than he, but he was faster and they were realising it.

"Get back here!" One of them shouted, the fatter (and dimmer) one's face red as a beet. "You may have stolen the Queen's Stone, but we _will _find you!"

The thief's laughter seemed to echo across the hot roofs as he leapt onto the ledge of one…and jumped. They were empty words and he knew it as well as the guards did. Though he was unable to see it, the two of them came a few steps closer to the roof, then turned away. Their quarry was gone, and they would not get so close again.

The thief of Eddis slowed to a walk as he came to the marketplace, his safety in the fact that although most had heard his name, few might recognize his face. There were a few posters scattered around the kingdoms, but it was a half-hearted attempt. His reputation preceded him, and besides…he was the _queen's _thief. Plus, they never got his nose right enough to distinguish anyway.

He walked with easy steps down the crowded streets, smiling at the women and nodding at the men. It gave him a cheerful glow as the shopkeepers shouted out their wares to him; how little they knew that he could get it for himself, and much more quietly as well. People called him arrogant, (which was true), but they acknowledged his abilities. And the thief to most was nothing short of terrifying. The thought made him laugh; he was small and lithe, experienced perhaps, but no killer. The dagger he kept hidden in his boot was for protection, and cutting things down such as the straws that held ripe berries, or strings holding jewels. He had never killed anyone, and he planned to keep it that way. His prize was heavy in his pocket, and he sauntered out of the city with a little wave to the gate keepers guarding it.

His name was Yohanen, his parents coming from beyond the sea. It meant _Blessed by Yahweh, _the name of his parent's deity. But since he believed in a different set of gods, his trust placed in the one who actually seemed to answer his prayers, he shortened his name and made sure everyone knew it.

The the people of Eddis and its surrounding kingdoms alike knew him as John.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid _that was?" Eddis was pale with anger.

John shrugged. "You wanted the jewel, and I took it for you. Why is that a problem?"

"It is not the action but what it implies that angers me so, Yohanen," she sighed, putting a tanned hand to her forehead. "Sounis is going to be furious."

"Even more so than yourself, my lady?" John's eyes sparked with mischief.

The queen of Eddis resisted the much-hated impulse she often had to smile. John had a way with words, that was certain, and for making one forgive him. She would rather have died than tell him this, however. There was no need to feed his ego in any way, though John was not as arrogant as he once had been. Spending a few months in the King's prison and nearly getting killed might have that effect.

"Yes, even more than me! I asked you to look around and find the weak spots in the palace. I said that I would not be amiss for possessing the jewel-that is _not _an invitation to waltz in and take it." She scowled at him irritably.

"Seeing that I am your thief, I thought that you would expect that I would be stealing things," John observed, as if this was obvious.

Eddis rolled her eyes. "John, if you are to continue being my thief, you must remember that _I _am your queen. Which means-"

"That I go out when you tell me. Yes, I remember." John nodded.

"Good. Now if you are going to go to Attolius-"

"I'm to go to Attolius?" John's eyes sparkled.

"John, firstly, stop interrupting. Secondly, you're not to steal _anything._" Eddis' eyes narrowed. "You are to examine his palace and see if he is planning on warring with us. He's young but clever, and he's been plotting with the Mede for at least two weeks."

John nodded, listening. "And does he even listen to Moriarty?"

"Who knows?" The young queen sighed.

"He can't be plotting that much," John shrugged. "He doesn't even really know Attolius. For Eugenide's sake, he doesn't even know his name."

"And you do?" Eddis rolled her eyes.

John grinned briefly before bowing himself out. "Now that would be telling."

"He's not that much of a threat for now," Eddis called.

"No," John's voice answered at the back of the throne room. "But with Moriarty's help Sherlock could become one."


End file.
